Group-based subscriptions enable a group of people, typically friends and/or family members, to sign up and share a subscription, which typically includes a reduced or discounted rate. Example group-based subscriptions include, without limitation, subscriptions for access to online news publications, movie and/or television streaming services, music streaming services, mobile phone services, family meal kits, and/or the like. Group-based subscriptions are becoming more and more popular in the marketplace, by virtue of the benefits provided to both merchants and consumers alike. Offering group-based subscriptions allows a merchant to benefit from recurring sales while more efficiently managing inventory and predicting revenue. Similarly, consumers may benefit from the discounted rates associated with group-based purchasing while experiencing the convenient “autopilot” simplicity of a subscription.